


The Chief of Police Stole My Heart

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, Kya ii is a lesbian, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Lin beifong is bi, Romantic Fluff, They’re lesbians Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: “But then, it had always been Kya, hadn’t it? That made her heart race and her palms sweat and her stomach flutter. She’s sure the only reason it’s been years since her heart has doubled it’s pace is because it’s been years since she’s seen the older woman.”
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	The Chief of Police Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the LoK fandom and my first work with a f/f relationship but Lin Beifong and the LoK are my current fixation so

Lin could feel her heart beating in her chest. It’s been years since something has made her heart race like this. She’s not a teenager anymore after all. But then, it had always been Kya, hadn’t it? That made her heart race and her palms sweat and her stomach flutter. She’s sure the only reason it’s been years since her heart has doubled it’s pace is because it’s been years since she’s seen the older woman. After all, Kya left to travel the world almost as soon as she could. And Lin stayed. She still remembers the night before Kya left. When she asked Lin to go with her. She hadn't realized at the time exactly what Kya had been asking of her. Had been telling her. She hadn’t even understood her own feelings. What is it they say about hindsight? 

*******

_“You’re really leaving tomorrow? How long will you be gone?”_

_Kya smiles and lays her head in Lin’s lap, “I don’t know Lin. That’s the best part. There’s no deadline or timeline or plan. I’m just going to explore and travel and learn and have adventures. It’s going to be amazing.”_

_Lin frowns and blinks them back when tears blur her vision, “I’m going to miss you.”_

_“Lin… Lin, I’ll miss you too. So much.”_

_“I don’t understand why you need to leave. You could learn here. You could have adventures here. You don’t have to go.”_

_Lin watches as the smile leaves Kya’s face._

_“Lin, I can’t stay here. You know I can’t stay here,” Kya sits up and turns to face Lin, holding her hands in her own, “But, you could come with me. We could be, go, together.”_

_“Kya-“_

_“Lin, I know. You’re worried about Su and you start training soon. But you don’t have to. I know you think it’s what you need to do but you don’t even seem to want to be an officer.”_

_“My mom-“_

_“Lin.”_

_Lin blinks and pulls her hands away to wipe away the tears, “I can’t, Kya. I can’t just leave. I have responsibilities.”_

_“You’re only 18, what responsibilities?”_

_“Su! Someone has to look out for her! A-and I made a commitment to the academy.”_

_Kya frowns and wipes away a tear Lin missed. She’s so close. Lin doesn’t know why that makes her nervous._

_“Please Lin. Please come with me. I care about you so much.”_

_Lin’s breath hitches as more tears fall, “Then why are you leaving me..?”  
_

_“Lin, I’m not, I’m not leaving **you**. I’m leaving Republic City, but I’m not leaving you. I lo-I would never do that.”  
_

_Lin stands up and turns away with her hands over her face. She holds her breath to try and keep from sobbing. She doesn’t even know why she’s so upset. It’s not like Kya is never coming back. So, why does she feel like her heart is being ripped out of her chest?_

*******

“Hey, Chief? You good? You kinda zoned out there for a few minutes.” 

Lin blinks and shakes her head to clear her thoughts, “I’m fine. Back to work.” 

Lin watches Mako walk away. If she doesn’t she’ll have to look at Kya again and she doesn’t know if she could handle it after that memory. After all this time and the waterbender still turns her into a mess. At least now she understands why. If only Kya would stop walking towards her, then maybe Lin could live the rest of her life peacefully in denial. But alas, it’s not meant to be. 

“Hi, Lin. How are you?” 

“Fine.” 

“Still stoic and monosyllabic I see.” 

Lin faces her and scowls, “Did you need something?” 

Kya grins and Lin gets nervous at the mischief in her eyes, “I need to report a theft.” 

“Fill out a form at the desk over there.” 

She shakes her head, “No, no. It’s far too important for anyone but you to handle it.” 

Lin sighs and runs her temple, “Alright, what was stolen and who did it.” 

Lin startles when Kya puts a hand on her shoulder and moves closer, “Well, it was that chief of Police, Lin. And you know what she stole? It’s something very valuable.” 

Lin’s eyes narrow and she grits her teeth, what the hell is Kya up to now? “What?” 

“Well, that beautiful woman stole my heart thirty years ago and she never gave it back.” 

Lin flushes bright red and blinks. The entire station has gone completely silent at Kya’s statement. 

“Wh-what..?” 

Kya smiles brightly, “Now, don’t get me wrong. It’s hers to keep if she wants it. But, I’d just like to know.” 

“ _If_ I- don’t be ridiculous,” Lin sees doubt and fear in Kya’s eyes for the first time since she arrived at the station and that just can’t be allowed to continue, “Of course I’m keeping it. If you wanted it back you shouldn’t have taken mine with you when you left.” 

Kya laughs, bright and loud and full of joy, “Well, Linny what can I say? I got pretty attached to it.” 

“Don’t call me that ever again,” Lin says as she pulls Kya forward by the waist and kisses her. Kissing Kya is exactly what Lin always thought it would be. It’s electric and earth shattering. She swears her heart stops and starts again at three times it’s natural rate. 

When Kya pulls away their foreheads are pressed together and Lin can see the smile Kya is still wearing. 

“You know, it’s a crime to file a false report.” 

Vaguely, in the background, Lin hears clapping and shouting. She looks up to find the entire station watching them. She smirks and shouts, “Back to work!” as she pulls Kya into her office with her. They have a lot to talk about after all. Private conversations to have. Which is what she’ll tell everyone when they ask why she closed the door and the blinds. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have, maybe possibly, given Lin some attachment/abandonment issues. I didn’t mean to but it happened


End file.
